Behind the Horizon
by NightDreamers
Summary: Captains Arthur Kirkland and Antonio Carriedo are sworn enemies, destined to cross swords forever on the high seas. Lovino is searching for his missing younger brother, taken by mysterious pirates. But when Lovino gets himself tangled in their war...
1. Chapter 1

**Pirate Hetalia...yes. XD We tried to resist writing this for the **_**longest**_** time. But, in the end, we failed. Or would it be win? Haha, we hope you enjoy the story! Please review if you like~ **

**~NightDreamers**

_**Behind the Horizon**_

**Chapter One**

A loud ring chimed through the air as two swords clashed against each other fiercely. The wielders' intent to kill resonated throughout their blades and the metal sang as they slid to the opposite's hilt. Teeth ground together, blood was spat onto the ground from injuries previously inflicted—and bodies, the forms of their crewmates lay around them in a silent, yet deafening lament. A pair of leaf-green eyes covered in frost seared into the pair of emerald ones, and he leaned forward with a swing of his blade. But the other stepped out of the way, pointing his weapon at the blonde before he too thrust straight.

The guns had long run out of bullets and the ship, overtaken.

"You're not as weak as I thought you were," said the blonde, his British accent thick on his exasperated tone.

The Spaniard let a smirk play on his lips. "Si…you are not bad, either."

Both drew back, a standstill between them as they soundlessly strategized their next moves. Then with a sudden lunge forward and a twist of his sword, the Spanish pirate sent his counterpart's blade flying high into the air before disappearing into the rolling waves of the sea. "Looks like I win, mi amigo."

The victory was short lived; the ominous sound of a pistol _clicked_ and was pointed up at the brunette by the smirking British pirate. "I always knew you'd best me at sword-work. But…have I ever come unprepared?" he chuckled, finger twitching on the trigger.

The reply came out in a hiss. "An extra bullet…you coward."

The ship rocked as the sound of cannon fire boomed through the air. The feud between the two pirate captains would end this day, yet both knew that the fight was doomed to continue, and would be carried on to the next generation.

* * *

><p>Men bustled about carrying a variety of crates, bags and boxes as their superiors impatiently called out instructions and commands. In the air the smell of gun powder and food mixed to form an unusual odor that could neither be classified as appealing nor disgusting. The Italian heard peals of hearty laughter about him before someone shouted, "Hurry it up! Or I'll have ye all be keel hauled!"<p>

_Fratellino…just think of him and get on the damned boat while you have the chance!_

The tanned Italian strode forward, taking a box from the wooden planks and carrying it up the small board connecting the sea-craft and the port. His amber eyes were focused forward, a scowl firm on his face as his auburn curl swayed in the brisk sea wind that added a smell of saltwater to the scented mix. Good, he looked like he belonged. Nobody took the time to spare him a second glance.

No one noticed when he took the box below deck, and no one noticed when he didn't return.

Lovino Vargas let out a heavy sigh of annoyance and crouched behind the farthest box in the storage. _Fratellino, why the hell do you always get dragged into the most__** stupid **__and dangerous situations? Damn it. _

The ship rocked and Lovino steadied himself, his eyelids tightening and brows furrowing together at the unpleasant movement. He hadn't paid any attention to which ship he boarded, but all he needed to know was that he was going to sea. How the pirates had gotten past the Italian government was beyond him—maybe they were scouting northern borders? Most likely, but he didn't want to think about the details.

Lovino's foolish little brother had gone missing a week ago; even after looking in every corner of the city, the younger Italian was nowhere to be found. Then a rumor began circling around the area: Feliciano Vargas was taken hostage by pirates. Or something. Lovino figured that even the tiniest clue or rumor was worth looking into. So, here he was. Aboard a pirate ship.

The idea sounded better thirty minutes ago.

His head was pounding from the footsteps and voices mingling above him. Not only that, but the ship rocked back and forth nauseatingly, beating him against the crates that crushed him from either side.

_This couldn't get any worse..._

He sighed, but hastily covered his mouth when the sound feet were heard descending the stairs. Lovino pushed himself back farther against the wall in hopes that whoever had decided to come down here wouldn't find him.

The man was mumbling something to himself, appearing to be quite unhappy with his assumed duty. Lovino gave an inward scoff; he could hardly understand anything coming out of his mouth.

His shoe tapped a box as he adjusted himself and he froze—the footsteps fell silent. Through a space between the cargo he watched the pirate's probing gaze search the room before facing away, grumbling to himself about rats as he lifted a box into his arm, finally returning to the deck.

With a sigh the Italian leaned against the curved wood of the hull. This was going to be a nightmare.

-X-

It felt like an entire day had gone by when Lovino first wiggled away from his hiding place. The fact that he was yet to be found was a miracle in itself…only the crew that was burdened with the "dirty work" of the ship bothered to travel down into the storage area. Luck had stuck beside him so far, but now his stomach was plagued with painful rumbles of hunger. They should have _something_ to eat around here…if he were to get into one of the crates labeled _food_, would that be too obvious? Maybe they'd think the rats had gotten into them…

The chance of them thinking that rodents could open crates was most-probably low, but he didn't know what pirates thought about such things. Or what kind of rats lived on a ship. He shivered at the thought, at least this was a well-kept craft by…well, he had no standards on that subject.

With his stomach growling once more he moved to one of the boxes and pried at the lid—he'd rather risk the notice of broken crates then give himself away with the sound of his hunger. He peeked inside and scowled…_oranges_. From the stories that were told around the city the fruit was important to eat while at sea, but he couldn't leave the peels just lying around. He looked about, reluctant to put the peel back in with the whole ones. Sitting back down he dug his nails into a section of the fruit and began to peel away at it. He licked the juice from his fingers, only then realizing just how famished he had become.

The large orange was tart, yet it was enough (mostly) to quench his thirst. His hunger, however, was yet to be conquered. With a shrug of his shoulders and a mumbled curse he slipped the orange peels into his pocket.

Now came the more precarious part of his little sea-adventure.

He walked towards the stairs leading to the deck, his steps noiseless against the wood. When he reached the top he pushed open the trap-door and peeked out of the crack. Good, night had fallen. He gave to himself an inward nod before opening the door a little wider to check for anyone who may be near to see.

No one—besides a sleeping sailor who was leaning against a cabin, mop on his shoulder and bucket nigh. As a bead of sweat dripped down his temple, Lovino opened the shaft and stepped out into the night.

The scene presented before him was breathtaking. Not having taken the time to take note of the architecture of ship when he first snuck on, he was surprised at its sheer grandeur.

Easily sixty feet long, the ship was narrow and fitted with three thick masts reaching high into the air, allowing the sails to fill with the wind. The surprisingly clean deck reflected the pale moonlight off of its slick blanket of water that had been thrown aboard from the heaving waves of the sea. The gentle wind blew Lovino's hair back from his face as he moved forward, the majesty of the scene drawing him nearer. Until the boat sharply reminded him that what he called its floor was not still by any means as it crested over a wave, causing it to rock gently to the side. It failed to awaken the seafaring men, but cast the stowaway to the railing, and a sense of queasiness overcame him as he leaned over and looked into the dark depths of the ocean.

His gaze was pulled away from the hypnotic ripples by the sound of a waving flag far above his head. Lovino tilted his head to upwards, eyes landing upon the sewn depiction of a Robin.

Lovino stared at it, wondering why a sudden nous of familiarity came over him. Then he drew back, making sure that the sailor was still asleep before moving across the deck to the other side of the main mast.

He silently moved down the ladder, delving into the sleeping quarters of the crew.

The bunks set against the wall were filled with crew members, their loud snores mingling into a slumberous cacophony. Lovino's lips curled in aggravation, not at all pleased with the situation—but dismissing it he tiptoed down the aisle. A sudden sound of mumbled speech caused him to cringe, closing both hands over his lips.

A sailor turned over on his side and faced Lovino. The Italian wasn't sure whether he should make a run for it or keep still and hope that he wouldn't open his eyes…but the man remained asleep, to Lovino's surprise. So, he searched around the bunks a little longer before deciding that his younger brother most definitely wasn't there. He quickly, yet mutely, turned on his heel and made his way back up to the deck. The salty air gave him a head rush once again, but he shook it away and hid himself behind a stack of crates. Alright, so, maybe sneaking into the ship's sleeping quarters wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. But he had to make sure that Feliciano hadn't been there.

Was there a place where they kept hostages somewhere on board? Lovino gulped, leaning around the corner and checking once more for the hoped emptiness of the deck.

Jerking his head back as footsteps sounded across the wood, he held his breath with wide eyes. The man who had been asleep only moments before was awake and moving around the ship, tightening various cords and moving the sails to catch the wind heading in the direction they desired. Why, why had he waited so long to check for night? He should have trusted his instincts and now he was sure to be caught, and then...he didn't want to think about it.

The soft thud on the deck drew closer and his heart beat wildly against his chest. He feared that it would give him away just as his stomach would have a while ago. By some miracle though, the pirate turned towards the door that was sure to lead to the captain's cabin and rapped against the wood. It was at that moment when Lovino took his chance and dashed across to the slightly ajar shaft that led to his hideaway and dived down. He paused at the bottom of the ladder, ears straining to hear what was said above deck.

"Damn untied cargo."

The young man breathed a sigh of relief before scurrying back to his hiding place like the rat that the crew seemed to believe he was.

-X-

When Lovino next woke there were sounds of the men's chatter on the deck once again. There were so many conversations happening at once; he couldn't discern one word from another. He leaned forward, but his back and neck were stiff and achy. He stretched as best he could. So far no luck in finding his brother; but a new day brought forth new opportunities, he guessed.

Damn, what he'd give for a tomato right now. Digging into a different crate, he found some bread to go along with his orange. A good enough breakfast, he supposed. He was quick to peel back the rind and suck the juice from the orange. The bread was gone in moments, and the peels were stuffed in his pockets once more.

Lovino sighed softly, feeling riled though he had yet to do anything productive. Well, maybe…maybe he was on a _civil_ pirate ship? But that name…the _Robin…_there was something about it sent a shiver down his spine. Maybe he should have actually listened to the tales of pirates their grandfather used to tell. Feliciano was the one who enjoyed hearing about the seamen while he preferred, well, not listening.

Light suddenly flooded down into his hideout as the trapdoor was thrown open and was just as quickly blocked out by a body as two pirates hurried down the ladder, the commanding voice of the captain shouting out commands that were foreign to the stowaway's ears. All that he could understand was that the man wanted gunpowder, and quick. That filled him with dread as the pirates turned his way, and their eyes connected.

The eyes of the two rugged men glittered as one moved forward and seized Lovino's arm. "So, what he was sayin' was true. We do 'ave a nasty little rat." He growled, jerking the pale Italian over the crates. "Let's see what the cap'n wants ta do with ya."

As he dragged Lovino to the steps the other moved to fetch gun powder, growling threateningly, nearly mockingly, at the stowaway's back. "Better hope ye didn't mess with any of the ammunition, or ye'll be further than nine feet down."

"W-wait!" Lovino exclaimed, his thoughts running through his head faster than he could put them into words. "I-I was-"

"Shuddap," the pirate said with a laugh. "Not like we care what happens to ya, come on now!" Lovino was slung over the guy's shoulder, letting out a bellow of protest. What the hell! One moment he was perfectly unknown to the crew and the next he's being brought to the captain of the ship? The men carried him across the deck, earning stares from the sailors' posts.

Looked as if his streak of luck had come to an end.

The next thing he knew he was being tossed down on the hard wood deck. His brows furrowed at the sting of pain that ran through his stiff muscles.

"What the hell?" Lovino shouted angrily, he was beyond irritated. "Let g—!"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

The voice made the Italian's blood run cold, and he turned his gaze up to the tall figure standing before him. The pirate's pale skin contrasted the navy-blue, nearly black doublet. His leather boots climbed just below his knees, and his gloved hands covered long fingers that were curled around the hilt of a shining blade. His bright green eyes were cold as he looked down upon the stowaway. Upon his tri-cornered hat fell a red fur-tail, and hanging from his ears were golden pendants that both ended at a point.

The captain of the Robin smirked at his _guest_, eyes filling with cold mockery.

* * *

><p>"Captain! A ship has left the port!"<p>

The loud cry halted all action on the sloop as one and all waited to hear what else was to be conveyed. "The Robin!"

Action was immediate, men moving to and fro to turn the course of the ship and ready the cannons. But a commanding, accented voice halted them.

"Who ordered you to prepare for battle?"

From the shadows of a cabin's door strode a tall Spanish man, his dark-brown hair that was tied in a low red ribbon flowed back in the gentle breeze and his emerald eyes bared warning. His crew looked at him, startled by the question. Finally one stepped forward, his eyes masked with confusion.

"It's the, _The Robin_ sir."

"I heard that," said the Captain as he looked to the distance. "What of it?"

The man swallowed. "We, we're always ordered to go after them."

Exasperation was clear on the Spaniard's face as he moved forward to stand a few feet from the gunwall, his red doublet's ends fluttering in the light wind as he looked out over the sea at the boat swiftly moving towards them. "Look at the direction they are coming from. They have just come from the port, and are loaded with weapons. We would lose the battle the moment we were within range of their cannons."

"Not so."

The captain turned, anger at the fact he may be unable to attack clear in his tone. "And why do you say that, mi amigo?"

The tall, muscular man smiled warmly at the Captain. His eyes were cheerful, yet the seriousness of the situation slipped his mind not. The white shirt he wore was typical of a pirate, and he wore it buttoned down to the bottom of his chest. The green sash around his waist held a sword firmly against his left side and on his right, a loaded pistol.

"You should remember to be less…impatient. Even if your attitude only gets this bad when you're around that pirate." _Normally you're a lot more bearable…_

"Is that a threat?"

The first mate raised his hands, a smile spreading across his lips. "No. That port has cheap powder. It gets wet because they don't store it right. It would never give the cannonballs enough power to do any real damage. That is, any damage unless they've improved their aiming."

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo looked forward, eyes shadowed under the hat on his head while a small smirk played on his lips. "Then my crew's instincts were correct." The older man beside him slipped a white mask over his eyes, pulling his sword from its sheath. "Take them."

XXX

**Well, for a first attempt at a pirate story, do you guys approve? We don't want to rush anything, but Romano staying on England's ship for a long time is a no no. ^^ **

**We hope you enjoyed the scene details and such, they were very fun to write! And expect more cameo appearances too~**

**Please review!**

**~NightDreamers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here we are~ chapter two of our pirate story! We hope you enjoyed the last chapter and are sorry that it took so long to get this one out. We got busy and uh…forgot that we had it written to post later. ':D**

**Reviews are much welcomed!**

**Thank you so much to **_**TheGirlFromEgypt**_** and Maya for your comments! They're greatly appreciated. ^^**

**Enjoy~ **

**~NightDreamers**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Behind the Horizon<strong>_

**Chapter Two**

"_We'll see each other again. I promise."_

"_L-like I care if you leave!"_

_A small laugh escaped the teenager's lips as he ruffled the younger boy's hair. "Don't cry."_

_The young boy turned, wiping his eyes furiously. "I'm n-not crying!"_

_The tanned boy smiled, lifting his hand from the other's head before turning away. "Until we meet again."_

* * *

><p>The point of the sword pressed against a panicky Lovino's neck, though fortunately for him, not enough to through skin. "Stowaways are—"<p>

"Captain! _The Miedo_!"

The sword jerked away sharply, leaving a nick in the younger man's skin as the blonde Captain whirled to face the sea. "Ready the cannons!" He pulled the Italian to his feet, earning a shaky grunt.

Lovino felt his body begin to tremble a shirtless man drew him back. "R-release me!" His efforts to escape had gone unheeded—he was harshly swung sideward as the Captain sauntered toward the ship's railing. Drawing near at an impressive speed was a different ship, closely equal in stature to this one, though it's red and gold flag flailed against the wind.

The blonde laughed, "He seems to be quite bold today." He turned towards a raven-haired man who had come to stand beside him. The sailor manning the ship's large wheel began whirling it around, facing the opposing vessel.

"Captain," said the sailor keeping hold of the quivering Lovino. "Whaddya wanna do with this rat 'ere?" He scoffed, "He looks pretty weak and useless to me."

Cold green eyes studied the struggling prisoner for a moment before taking the crewmember's sword. He pushed it into Lovino's hand, he froze. "Instead of wasting my time killing you, how about we have you die a more..._honorable_ death, hm?"

Accompanying his words came the first thunder of cannon fire; it was followed by a swift splash, causing the man's face to darken as he turned to look at the men responsible.

"Hold!"

Lovino stared down at the blade with widening eyes. What the hell was he supposed to do with this thing? He…he couldn't use something like this!

It was then that he was precipitously pushed to the side as the sound of cackling pirates began a crescendo, filling him with a sense of fear he'd never experienced before. Looking down at the blade in his hands and then to the ship nearing with every passing second, Lovino swallowed deeply. Was there anywhere he could escape to?

_Damn it, Feliciano, you're going to kill us both!_

When the other ship was close enough, ropes were dexterously thrown and latched onto The Robin. Riotously swinging from those ropes were the opposing pirates wielding weapons ranging from swords and to pistols and rifles. The sound of boots landing on the wooden ship _clicked_ and _clacked_, and the cacophony of the fight swelled in his ears—that's it, he thought, he was going to die here!

A figure rushed past him, meeting another's sword, he found himself shoved out of their way callously. It was overwhelming: the smell, the sounds, the sights…was there nowhere he could hide from this chaos?

A bullet whizzed past his ear and he froze. He couldn't even muster the instincts of fight or flight as the battle raged furiously. Lovino looked about for the crates he hid behind the other day, and when he spotted them he hurried behind them. There were so many pirates on board, shouting battle-cries and fighting for their lives and the lives of their comrades—and, if he was correct, _pride_.

He spotted a pirate with an interest-provoking white mask hiding his eyes. He wore a wild smile on his lips even as the blood from his enemy splattered onto his shirt. He turned, gracefully clashing swords with two others. Yet another pirate with short spiky blonde hair wielded a sword with his own style.

But the pirates on the Robin weren't at all stricken by fear by those from the ones on the Miedo. They fought back fiercely. The black haired companion of the Captain wielded his sword with...with a sort of ancient poise. Almost like…like a samurai he had long ago heard of.

But the most conspicuous pirate had naturally tanned skin and long hair tied in a low red ribbon. Hanging from his neck was a beaded chain ending at a Cross charm on the middle of his chest. Over his shoulders he wore a blood-red doublet, and in his curled hand was a shining sword that remained pointed to the deck. His boots clicked against the wood as he ambled towards the captain of the Robin, a dark smirk on his lips. Something about this man...something was...familiar? No, that couldn't be right. He'd never met a pirate in his life, before today that is.

Lovino jumped as the crates tumbled down around him, two pirates having run into them as they brawled. Darting around fighting pairs, he turned and barely had time to bring his sword up as the tanned man swung at him.

"Valiant to protect your Captain, but get out of my way." The man's words were heated, a Spanish accent thick on his tongue.

His face red, Lovino tried to tell him that he wasn't a pirate, but was thrown aside by the swift movements of the pirate, and he found himself face to face with the masked man.

"Well, you're a scrawny lad aren't ya?" said the masked man. He pushed down on his sword, making Lovino sequentially, push back to keep from having his limbs frayed. He gulped at the man, whose smile had faded to a thin line.

"W-wait, damn it!" Lovino shouted as he moved to the side, "I'm not a pirate, I swear!"

The masked man's mouth opened a little to say something, but the words slipped from his lips as he turned to see the man in the red doublet, one who Lovino guessed was the Captain of the Miedo, in a fierce fight with the blonde captain. The speed at which they swung their swords was implausible, and the hate in their eyes near terrifying.

"Became a coward have you Arthur, to allow your crew to die for you instead of facing me yourself?" The Spaniard's sword thrust at an opening, but was blocked by the swift dodge afforded by the other.

"He's not mine; I don't know what in the world he was thinking," came the sharp reply. "But you're skills have clearly gone unused!"

He paid no attention to his remark, only swinging his blade at the man Arthur. The pirate in the mask, having heard their words, stopped pressuring the Italian; instead turning to fight others with no hesitation. Lovino wasn't sure if he should be relieved or petrified. What fate awaited him in this savagely fight? He looked down at his blade, eyes narrowing at the thought of his brother. There was absolutely no way he could survive in a place like this! He was so weak...and stupid (though he did have to admit, Feli had his moments). He'd pick a fight with a pirate without even_ meaning_ to!

Arthur chuckled as he pulled his pistol from its holster. "You disappoint me, Antonio."

"Ah, amigo. Don't think so lightly of me."

Antonio ducked as the gun was fired before lunging for his opponent, and he knocked the pistol away. But just as quickly was Arthur's hand on his sword, and pointing it at the Spaniard with the other's blade at his neck—a standstill between them.

Though silence should have reigned, the battle went on. "Your ship has suffered heavy damage, even if you killed me it would still be a loss on your side." Antonio smirked at the red faced captain. "Which is more important, my death or the continuation of your life on the sea?"

"Heh, I should call you cheat," said Arthur. "Attacking right as we leave port…your move seems almost cowardly."

"Excusas." He leaned forward then, flipping the Arthur's hat from his atop head and revealing the sweated blonde head.

"Cap'n!" called the Robin's crow's nest look-out. "Government ships!"

Both Arthur and Antonio looked out to the distance, the sails of governmental ships were swimming towards them—and they looked to be heavily armed. Both turned their attention back to each other with gazes' stern with discontentment.

"This isn't over."

They pulled their swords back and turned away from each other. "Not until one of us is dead."

Lovino watched, bewildered as the pirates commanded their ships to flee. The authority they held over the others was amazing; how could one man rule all of those others? It was then that the captain of the Miedo turned to him, and their eyes met—locked. Those shining emeralds gazed into his own for a long moment, and widened suddenly. Lovino's face reddened and shifted to the deck—_why the hell is he looking at me like that?_

"Sadiq, grab the kid and get back to the ship!"

_What?_

Lovino hollered a protest as he was lifted off of the ground and slung over a muscular shoulder. "Let go of me, you bastard!"

"Hold on tight!" the pirate named Sadiq, excitement thick in his voice. He bounded up stairs of the ship and took hold of a hanging rope before swinging back and swiftly launching himself through the air. Lovino shouted and tucked his face into the man's white shirt—and when he heard his boots land on wood he yanked himself away from the man, falling onto the hard deck.

"Turn about!" shouted the captain, "Evade to the east!"

Sadiq left a steaming Lovino on the ground while he walked to his captain, both sheathing their blades as the ship drifted east. "Aye, good decision."

Antonio let out a lengthy sigh. "Si…no need to get in a pointless skirmish with those navy dogs."

It was then, as the sea and wind pulled the ship away from the oncoming armada, that the tall captain turned his gaze upon the now standing Lovino once again. A small smirk played on his lips as he watched him sway, "You're still new to this life, you haven't got you're sea-legs."

Glaring at him, Lovino snapped out, "Of course I don't! I'm not a _pirate_, idiot!" Was it really so hard to understand?

Antonio looked taken aback, turning to his first-mate with a raised brow before drawing closer to Lovino, walking around him as if in a study. "If you're not a pirate, what were you doing on Kirkland's ship?"

With a huff Lovino glowered at the captain, determined not to allow how this man intimidated him to show through. "To find my brother."

To his surprise, the pirate's eyes lit up, "Ah, so you do have a brother!"

"What's that supposed to mean? Have you seen someone that looks like me?"

"Unfortunately no, mi amigo. Or I would have remembered him. Who could forget such a cute looking curl?" With his words he pulled on the outcropping curl, causing the younger man to blush brightly. A nostalgic look glossed his eyes as he straightened himself.

Lovino pulled away, his gaze ablaze with warning. "Don't touch me! And don't call me you're friend, either!" What the hell was with this guy? How dare he touch his curl! Lovino took a few steps back before tightening his fists together. The captain—Antonio was his name?—put his finger to his chin inquisitively while Sadiq and the blonde pirate from before watched them silently, as if expecting something from their commander.

"Look..." said Lovino, dismissing the curious gaze he was receiving from the Spaniard."I'm just looking for mi _Fratellino_. And since he isn't here..."

Antonio laughed, cutting him off. "What is your name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name? What is it?" There was something in the pirate's eyes...something, he couldn't quite discern.

No! It didn't matter; he just wanted to get the hell off this ship.

"That isn't any of your business."

The man chuckled, "So feisty. You remind me of a certain person I used to know. Two, in fact." He grew serious then, pinning Lovino where he stood with his gaze, even if his eyes were still some hinted with a sense of good nature. "Your name _is_ my business. There's no way we can take you back to that port now."

"What? Then what the hell am I supposed to do?" The Spaniard quirked a brow, as if sifting through his thoughts for an answer.

What was so familiar about this guy? There were a bunch of people named Antonio where he lived…maybe he'd met someone who looked like him before. Lovino ceased his thoughts. The only thing that mattered was getting off this ship and finding his brother! He fumed, cheeks flushed red with rage. Consecutively, the gesture only earned him another smirk from the Spanish captain standing across the deck.

"You certainly will not be a lay-about," he chuckled, turning his gaze to the Turkish man still leaning against the railing beside the gunwall. "Amigo, could we find something with this one here?"

"No!" Lovino exclaimed angrily. "I'll jump off if I have to!"

"Long way to shore," said Sadiq with a lazy yawn, receiving a deeper frown from the Italian.

Antonio chuckled, moving out of the way of a man moving to fix the arch of the sail. "Get you some proper clothes, checked out by the doctor, and a job to do. Staying on is probably your best bet of finding your brother." Before Lovino could argue Antonio made a gesture and he felt his arm taken in a tight, but somewhat polite grip by the first mate. "Off to the doctor with you while I go and find someone who knows where the extra clothes are."

Glaring over his shoulder at the retreating captain, Lovino growled lowly. As if he'd ever like a life with a bunch of lowlifes.

**-X-**

The doctor's cabin was on the east side of the ship; it was small, but surprisingly comfortable. The doctor—excuse him—_Doc_ was a somewhat elderly man with side-burns and a beard, and small round glasses on the bridge of his nose. He wore a kind smile on his face as he looked at the nick on Lovino's neck before taking a bandage from his drawer, all after a wash and lathering on a bit of stinging ointment.

"It doesn't look like much, but who knows what's on a pirate's blade? Don't want it getting infected."

As Doc wrapped his neck in the bandages, Lovino looked to the man leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. He lifted his hand, pulling the white mask from his eyes without taking any notice of the curious Italian watching his every move.

"Why do you wear that?" He couldn't stop the question from passing his lips, he was just so damn curious. He had to admit that it did look a little intimidating, but...

The man grinned, "At least you've got guts to ask what's on your mind, but be careful with that instinct." The compliment, or was it a warning, distracted Lovino for only a moment before Sadiq began talking again. "Antonio's got a certain reputation on the sea, if others knew he had an older man as his first mate they'd think it was lack of experience...probably a lot of pirate rules yer not interested in."

"You're right. I'm not interested," he crossed his arms over his chest as soon as the Doc was finished with his neck. He ran his fingers across the cloth, sighing as he jumped down from the wooden stool. He tightened kept his gaze away from Sadiq, who was studying him curiously. "What?"

The Turk raised his hands. "Nothing, nothing….hm." He paused. "If you don't tell us your name, what're we supposed to call you?"

Glaring, Lovino refused to answer as they walked down the ever-swaying hallway. To his annoyance, his continued silence only seemed to amuse the pirate. He tried to move forward, but the man's serious comment had him stopping in his tracks: "I can just make up a name for the crew to call you."

Lovino reeled, his cheeks bright red as the man continued, "How about 'Lass', does that suit you?"

"You bastard! I'm not a girl! My name is Lovino, damn it. There! You happy?" He marched off down the hallway below the deck and turned towards the stairs, but he was forced to stop when he ran nose-first into a well-toned chest.

Antonio smiled down at the annoyed Italian, now holding a bundle of clothes between them. "Here's a new change of clothes, and a set for tomorrow as well," he explained when the younger man didn't take them.

"I'm perfectly fine with what I'm wearing," came the snapped reply, but it only caused both of the pirates to laugh.

The first mate came up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Lovino, you'll stick out in those clothes. Meaning: enemies will know you're not experienced, and go after _you_ first."

Grinning, the captain forced the clothes into the stunned Italian's hands. "It's brutal at sea. Hurry and change, then I'll come find you for lunch. Only get the tour today, mind you." He turned to leave but soon stopped and looked back at the former stowaway, a playful smirk on his lips. "Welcome to the Miedo, Lovi."


End file.
